


Любовь во время войны

by R2R



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in unappropriate places
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: Шара и Кэс пытаются заняться сексом, но им постоянно что-то мешает





	

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - от НН до ВД  
> Написано для команды Space Opera & Fiction на Фандомную Битву-2016.

Мироздание всю дорогу было против того, чтобы Шара Бэй и Кэс Дэмерон как следует потрахались.

На Явине-4 им удалось уединиться в каптёрке за стеллажами. Горы снаряжения скрывали парочку от взглядов, а за стеллаж было очень удобно держаться. Куда удобнее, чем перепихон у стенки.  
По пути туда они от души потискались. У Кэса стояло, кажется, с самого момента встречи. Шара ещё в коридоре, дразнясь, провела ему по паху, обхватила пальцами головку сквозь штаны, тут же убрала руку. Кэс застонал и прижал её к себе, сам полез ей жадными пальцами в полурасстёгнутый комбинезон. Шара пихнула его локтем — идём, мол. До начала её вахты оставалось три часа, отряд Кэса только вернулся с вылазки, и можно было отлично потрахаться, а потом вздремнуть и успеть в душ.  
Но стоило им перейти к делу почти по-настоящему — пальцы Кэса скользили у Шары в трусиках, и один уже нырнул внутрь, её рука была сжата у него на члене, лёгкий укус за ухо, горячие губы шарят по шее, — как грёбаные имперцы решили, что настало самое то время накрыть базу атмосферной бомбардировкой и высадить грёбаный десант. Коммуникатор Шары засвистел сигналом срочного вызова.  
— Бэй! Где тебя носит? В ангар, живо! У нас атака! — проорал Зелёный Лидер, стоило нажать кнопку ответа.  
Шара матюкнулась, откинула голову, тяжело дыша.  
— Может, успеем? — спросил Кэс.  
— Хера с два, — Шара двинула бёдрами, намекая, что палец надо убрать, и зарычала, когда приятное давление исчезло, оставив тянущее чувство неудовлетворённой жажды.  
Тут и у Кэса зажужжал комм, где-то на полу, в спущенных штанах.  
— Дэмерон! — его командир тоже орал. — Где ты, ёб твою мать! У нас вторжение, бегом к северным воротам!  
На развилке коридоров они расстались. "Люблю тебя", "Увидимся", короткий поцелуй, жадный, будто можно было в два удара сердца вместить всё, что хотелось пережить вместе, и дальше лишь топот бегущих бойцов, грохот взрывов, выстрелы и крики.

Можно, казалось бы, отлично потрахаться в кабине "ашки". Колпак кабины закрывается, кресло раскладывается до лежачего положения, а техники знают, когда смотреть в другую сторону.  
Но нет, сука-судьба задалась целью помешать Шаре получить настоящий секс, а не торопливые обжимания и дрочку с мыслями про Кэса, голого, восхитительного на вкус, рычащего от возбуждения, когда мягко обхватываешь ему яйца и нажимаешь на чувствительное местечко за ними, а член, истекающий солоноватыми каплями, качается между вами, утыкается в живот и вот-вот нырнёт между влажных складок. Пусть это будет на самом деле, даже если не в кровати, а в истребителе. Места в нём полно, если знать, как устроиться. Правильно?  
— Ой, — сказала Шара. — Погоди.  
Она упёрлась ладонями Кэсу в грудь, поёрзала, закусив губу.  
— Что-то не так?  
— Погоди.  
Да, было не так, и с каждой секундой становилось всё хуже. Правую ногу, отведённую в сторону, пронзило болью. Шара попыталась поменять положение, и стало только больнее.  
— Нога. Щас отвалится. А-а-а, погоди, нет, не шевелись!  
— Я...  
— Дэмерон, мать твою, у тебя рука над кнопкой катапультирования. Не двигайся.  
— А катапульта включена?  
— Я не вижу отсюда индикатор, мать твою, а-а-а, да что ж такое, нет, проверять не будем.  
— Скажи, что делать.  
— А-а, сука, что ж так больно-то! Щ-щас, ухватись там... Да не за это! Замри, не шевелись. Щас, я ребят попрошу помочь.  
Кэс уперся лбом ей в плечо. Шара зубами дотянулась до кнопки вызова, стараясь не нарушить шаткое равновесие.  
Смехуёчков, конечно, будет отсюда и до луны, но что поделать, нога болела невыносимо.  
— Коукли, слушай, это Зелёный-4...

Хот, чтоб его, был настоящим ледяным адом.  
Шара поначалу не поверила в своё везение, когда Кэс, подмигнув, сказал, что нашёл отличное местечко. Укромное, никто не увидит, и, что особенно здорово, тёплое.  
— Да это ж "Тысячелетний Сокол"!  
— Тише. Вот сюда. Пригнись.  
Дэмерон провёл её за ящиками и бочками к корме корабля. Там обнаружилась не то чтобы лесенка, но ухваты для рук и упоры для ног, которые явно были сделаны, чтобы быстро влезть на корпус.  
— Тут никто не увидит.  
— Да, отлично придумал. Задницу отморозить — самое то.  
Ангар не отапливался, и хоть тут не было пронизывающего ветра, всё равно стояла холодища, как и повсюду на базе.  
Кэс хитро улыбнулся.  
— Ничего не отморозим. Тут выход энерголинии на поверхности. Потрогай. Чувствуешь? Воздух тёпленький.  
Шара пощупала обшивку. И точно, Кэс нашёл отличное место — и снизу не видно, выступы корпуса всё закрывают, и обогрев, как по заказу.  
— Ты снизу, — сказала она наконец. — И, чур, не орать, когда кончаешь.  
Кэс просиял.  
И, конечно, когда они были на полпути к отличному оргазму — несмотря на зимнюю одежду, тесноту, жёсткую поверхность и необходимость соблюдать тишину, — Кэс замер, ойкнул, а Хан Соло за спиной у Шары произнёс:  
— Да вы охуели! Вам тут что, комната свиданий?  
— Извините, сэр, — Кэс, у которого всё тут же упало, выскользнул из Шары и дрожащей рукой потянулся за штанами.  
Шара уж точно не собиралась называть Хана "сэр", что бы там Кэс о нём ни думал.  
— Покажи мне на этой базе комнату свиданий, Соло, и мы с удовольствием туда переберёмся.  
Она подтянула трусы и застегнула откидной клапан комбинезона. Кэс, багровый от смущения, спешно натягивал меховые штаны.  
Со стороны трапа донёсся рык вуки: тот спрашивал, что случилось.  
— Два придурка озабоченных решили потрахаться на корпусе, — ответил Хан.  
Чубакка высказался про отмороженные задницы.  
— Кстати, да, — сказал Хан. — Как вы себе жопы не обморозили?  
— У тебя тут утечка тепла, — мрачно сказала Шара, оборачиваясь как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как веселье на лице Соло сменяется пониманием, что катастрофа неминуема. Он дёрнулся было в сторону. Не успел. А Шара успела только прикрыть голову руками и заорать "Бойся!"  
На них обрушился снежный потолок.  
Чубакка, которого засыпало всего лишь по колено, выбрался первым и помог им откопаться. Правый сапог Кэса в тот раз так и не нашёлся.

На Пайконе, куда их отпустили в увольнение, настоящее, на целях три дня, у них даже была настоящая кровать. И крохотный По Дэмерон, который не забыл родителей с прошлого прилёта, когда ему было одиннадцать месяцев. Сейчас он уже бодро ковылял, говорил "мама", "па" и "деда", и ночью прибрёл к ним в комнату — в комнату "деды", которую отец Шары уступил им на ночь — с хныканьем, потирая глаза.  
Шара напоила его водичкой, уложила в серединку между собой и мужем, и По уснул, держась за её палец и сложив ноги на Кэса. Это было прекрасно. Но никакого секса.

На Эндоре, казалось бы, полоса невезения продолжилась. Шишки под задницей? Салюты в небе? Скрип и колыхание хижины на дереве? Пьяные песни?  
Всё это мелочи. Настоящее бедствие — ваше собственное начальство. Не помогло даже выключить коммуникатор и недвусмысленно повесить носок снаружи на плетёную дверь хижины.  
— А, вот вы где.  
— Отвали, Соло, — сказала Шара утомлённо. И с намёком ухватила Кэса покрепче за ягодицы. — Мы трахаемся, не мешай.  
Кэс шумно засопел. Он стеснялся. Тем более, что Хан в эндорской наземной операции был вроде как командиром.  
— Лейтенант Бэй, ты ведь шаттлы водишь?  
— Я всё вожу. Тебе срочно?  
И случилось чудо.  
— Нет, не срочно, — сказал Соло. — Планируем с утра вылазку на имперскую базу, нужны добровольцы. Сержант Дэмерон?  
— Я в деле, — сказал Кэс.  
— Вылет в шесть, не проспите.  
Заскрипела дверь, потом лестница.  
— Ой бля, — сказала Шара. — Ну вот с хера ли всегда так не вовремя.  
— Да ладно. Мы всё успеем.  
Кэс потянулся её поцеловать, легонько прикусил нижнюю губу, качнул бёдрами, и Шара застонала, впилась губами в его рот. Дерево плавно качалось, мир качался, под кожей разгоралось медленное пламя, можно было наконец почувствовать себя живой, ощутить, что всё не зря, что они не просто пережили ещё один бой и ещё один день, а всё, победа, они не сдохли, Император проклятый сдох, а они живы, и поцелуй пылает, как бластерный ожог, но не делает больно, делает хорошо, и плевать, кто их слышит, сегодня праздник, и ночь любви впервые за годы не украдена у войны, а честно отвоёвана раз и навсегда. Даже если завтра кого-то из них убьют.

Война-то кончилась.


End file.
